starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Tosh
Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Dominion Armed Forces (formerly) Terran Dominion (formerly) :Ghost Program (formerly) ::Team Blue (formerly) : Raynor's Raiders |job=:Trooper (formerly) :Ghost :Leader of Team Blue (formerly) :SpectreMichael McWhertor. 2010-04-23. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Once More Into The Campaign. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-04-24. :Arms dealer |voice=Dave FennoyBlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. }} Gabriel Tosh is a mysterious terran, described as "pseudo-Rastafarian".pR0gR4m3R. 2008-10-16. (BlizzCon08) - StarCraft2 Lore Panel 2/4. Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-18. An agent of Raynor's Raiders, he has much knowledge of the Ghost Program. He is armed with a sniper rifleMike Schramm, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. 2008-10-12. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II lore panel. Joystiq. Accessed 2008-10-12. and a balisong.2009-08-23, Blizzcon 2009 Starcraft 2 Lore Panel Clip 2 of 4: Gabriel Tosh. YouTube, accessed on 2009-08-31 He has good endurance, is a skilled martial artist and has a high opinion of his telepathic abilities. He has a nihilistic personality and while there is some good in him, Tosh knows that he must always look out for himself in order to survive. Such a personality places him as a counterpart to Matt Horner.BlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. As a spectre (something he did not immediately reveal to Jim Raynor), Tosh greatly desires terrazine gas. Tosh leads a band, Tosh and the Screamers, which plays every Saturday in the Hyperion cantina.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-16. Jammin'. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-16. Biography Gabriel Tosh was raised by his grandmother on the "mean streets" of Haji. There were no facilities to train his psionic abilities, which his grandmother believed was "voodoo". As a child, he himself believed this.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Gabriel Tosh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Tosh was conscripted into the Confederate Armed Forces, where they recognized his psionic talents. He seemed to vanish, and no records of him from this period are available. The Ghost Academy ]] In 2501,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Gabriel Tosh, a hardline Terran Dominion supporter, served as the leader of the Ghost Program's Team Blue, a group of ghost trainees. A first-class trainee, he was slightly older than the other members of the team.Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The team system was a new innovation, and Tosh had to lead Team Blue for the first time in the Valerian hostage taking simulation with one position vacation. New teammate Nova Terra went off on her own. Tosh directed his other two subordinates, Kath Toom and Lio Travski, but both fell into trouble. Tosh decided to carry out the mission by himself, but without backup was "cut down" by his opponents. Preceptor Lagdamen criticized him on this point, saying bad teamwork was worse than no teamwork, and praised Terra for almost completing the mission on her own. Team Red leader Dylanna Okyl repeatedly criticized Nova Terra for her lack of teamwork in the training mission, which had left all her teammates "dead". She also called out Team Blue, saying their incompetence is all that made Terra's performance look good. Tosh tried to quell the arguments, but would then privately confront Terra about her lack of teamwork. Terra brushed him off. Tosh found himself in charge of a new teammate, Aal Cistler, whose low PI rating of 4.5 should have kept him out of the Academy. Cistler didn't treat the Academy seriously, prompting Tosh to criticize him. During several training missions, Cistler and fellow teammate Lio Travski (who was suffering from hab withdrawal symptoms) performed poorly, while Nova Terra performed quite well by herself. Eventually, Tosh openly criticized Terra about her lack of teamwork, saying the rest of the team's poor performance wouldn't have mattered if Terra worked with them. Tosh's lesson sunk in; for instance Terra helped a young trainee, Delta Emblock, with her reading tests. Tosh and Terra learned more about each other when Tosh accidentally reminded Terra of her past when discussing his own, causing her to suffer nightmares which Tosh "teeped" while he himself slept. The two mended fences the next morning. Terra also began cooperating with the rest of her team and eventually helped them succeed at their second attempt at the Valerian scenario.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. In a sense, Terra's abilities made her Team Blue's 'ace in the hole,' at least in Tosh's mind.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. However, despite the teamwork, Team Blue began to fall apart, the reasons including Tosh's admiration for her turning into distracting attraction.StarCraft: Ghost Academy (volume 2). Tokyopop. Accessed 2010-06-18. Mercenary At some point, Tosh abandoned the Terran Dominion. He reappeared as a mysterious arms dealer and pirate. He is considered so dangerous he is actually barred from the seedy Deadman's Port by local mercenaries for being so dangerous. Wings of Liberty ]] Tosh became part of Raynor's Raiders.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. When the zerg returned to the Koprulu Sector in 2504, Tosh represented an amoral influence on Jim Raynor, pushing him to cut corners and act like a pirate.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. After a narrow escape from a zerg attack on Mar Sara, Tosh told Raynor that few people knew how Sarah Kerrigan became the Queen of Blades and that she had to be killed before she wiped everyone out.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. On Redstone III, Tosh acted as the Raiders' clientBlizzlive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Gameplay Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-25. for a civilian who contracted them to mine minerals.Zero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. Desiring terrazine, Tosh contracted the Raiders to retrieve seven terrazine canisters from terrazine shrines on Bel'shir,Omacron. 2010-04-23. Blizzplanet Press Coverage: Single Player Impressions (page 1). Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-05-06. providing their coordinates. However, the Tal'darim, a protoss religious movement, attempted to stop them. They warned Raynor off, to no effect. As the Raiders attacked, the Tal'darim attempted to seal off the shrines, but the Raiders eventually made off with the canisters.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19 Single Player Campaign Info and Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. Afterward, Matt Horner received a transmission from an unknown source, explaining that terrazine's uses to enhance ghosts into spectres and accusing Tosh of being a threat to Raynor. Tosh admitted to being a spectre, but claimed the transmission came from the Terran Dominion in an attempt to divide them. Raynor agreed to let the matter pass, but wasn't sure if he could trust Tosh.Medievaldragon. 2010-04-22. Blizzplanet Press Coverage: New StarCraft II Single Player Gameplay Video. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-04-24. Tosh came to express his hatred for Arcturus Mengsk, specifically to kill him and "burn his Dominion to the ground" with help from spectres, admitting such a desire to Matt Horner, who appeared to be disturbed by such sentiments.2009-08-23, Blizzcon 2009 Starcraft 2 Lore Panel Clip 2 of 4: Gabriel Tosh. YouTube, accessed on 2009-08-31 *SPOILERS* If you choose to side with Nova, you will join her in a commando attack on several orbital platforms that contain three structures vital to Tosh's plans. There are 8 spectres on the platforms, and 2 next to the last structure. The end cutscene shows Tosh "6 lightyears" away. Tosh trys to get revenge on Raynor by stabbing a voodoo doll, but fails (he's actually affecting Finley). Nova shows up and stabs him through the head. She later send the ghost schematics at the end of the mission. *End SPOILERS* Other Appearances Gabriel Tosh is set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres.DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-06-07. [http://kradical.livejournal.com/1702926.html#cutid1 Ghost Academy progress and artwork!] KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life: ramblings from a mad fedora'd writer Accessed 2009-06-07.Pocket Books: Fall 2009. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-04-12. Gallery File:Gabriel Tosh Ghost Academy Comic1.jpg|Concept art for Tosh in StarCraft: Ghost Academy File:GabrielTosh SC-GA1 Head1.JPEG|Young Tosh at the File:GabrielTosh SC-G-Spectres Head1.jpg|Gabriel Tosh in StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres File:GabrielTosh SC2 Art2.jpg|Tosh with rifle in hand File:GabrielTosh SC2 Art3.JPEG|Tosh with balisong and rifle Video kmambjRLvC8 Notes Light pulses across Gabriel Tosh's outfit just like Nova's.2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. He wears a golden human-shaped medallion. References Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes